The BR Act
by Kokkan Sohma
Summary: I have to kill all of them again. I've killed before so this won't be a problem. I have to kill them. Even Tohru Honda. New summary!(PG for a little blood) Plez RR!
1. 1 His First BR Act

March 30, 2004  
  
The BR Act  
  
Chapter 1: His First BR Act  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The BR Act was an evil thing. Yet, the government...they were...afraid...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A ten year old boy sat on the dirt floor, trees towering over him. He looked at his blood covered hand. He picked up his sword. It, too, was stained with blood. The BR Act was an evil thing. Yet, the government...they were afraid... the boy heard something move in the bush behind him. out of fear, he swung his weapon at the bush. It was Yukai, the loud boy who sat next to Ryo. 'Six. I've killed six people so far... I'm just a fifth grader Sohma. Why should I die!?!' he jumped up and started to run. He striked whatever was in his path. Soon, he sensed someone nearby. He looked up. He saw Ryo holding a handgun. "You killed Yukai!!! I'll kill for that!! He was my best friend!" Ryo screamed with tears in his eyes. But the boy didn't care if he killed his own mother. He HAD to get out alive. For the Sohmas... He striked. He received a scream in return. 'I'll let him bleed to death...' the boy thought. He didn't know that Ryo was aiming his gun at him. *BANG!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the yummy characters (Yuki, Hatsuharu, Hatori, and Akito) and the other characters of Fruits Basket. Also, I don't own the BR Act or anything else from Battle Royal.  
  
Can you guess who the Boy is? If you can, I'll give you a *Drum roll* PRIZE!!! Details below.  
  
(Details- If you answer correctly I will give you a YUMMY picture of your favorite Fruba character!!! All you have to do is give me your answer and your e-mail when you review!!! The correct answer will be shown at the right time!!! This contest will go on till the fourth chapter!!! So you have to *looks at school calendar* April 17, 2004!! Look forward for an up- date!!!) 


	2. 2 Drive to “Disneyland”

April 2, 2004  
  
The BR Act  
  
Chapter 2: Drive to "Disneyland"  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah! We're going to Disneyland!" Uo cheered. "Whatever..." Kyo mumbled. "Where's the Prince?" the denpa whispered in her usual soft and a bit scary voice. "I'm not sure..." Tohru muttered under her breath. She was standing on her tiptoes looking for the nezumi. "Who cares!?!" the neko snapped. "Kyo, just because you didn't get enough sleep-" Tohru started but was cut of by Uo. "Don't do that to Tohru, you got that, nekozuki!?!" the Yankee yelled as she threatened him. "I sense other Sohma waves..." Hana muttered. "Do you think it's Yuki?" Tohru asked as she looked around, but it was just Hatsuharu and Momiji. "Oh, Hatsuharu? Do you know where Yuki is?" Tohru asked the ushi. "Yeah...he's on his way..." the cow muttered. "Come on, everybody," the bus driver said sadly. "Why is he so sad?" Tohru asked Hana. "Something is troubling him..." Hana whispered.  
  
When everyone boarded the bus, Tohru looked for Yuki. Finally, when the bus was just started to move, Yuki climbed aboard. "Yuki, where were you?" Tohru asked as Yuki sat next to her, Fan Club Girls hissing at Tohru. "I was talking to Hatori," the rat muttered. Tohru looked out the window. And there was the dragon, with a grave look on his face as the bus full of innocent students rolled away.  
  
During the trip, Yuki had the same expression as Hatori. Tohru tried to cheer him up but had to give up and try to break apart Uo and Kyo, who looked like they were going to fight to the death. Soon, everyone looked as if they burned off all the sugar in their body. (But the Fan Club was still shooting evil faces at Tohru.) Suddenly, Yuki fell asleep and rested his head on Tohru's shoulder, Kyo would have laughed at him but he, too, feel asleep and rested his head against the window. One by one, they fell asleep, but Tohru, who was the last one awake, saw the driver wearing a gas mask...then she rested her head on top of Yuki's...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erm... I'm not sure, but I think nekozuki means cat person. If not, than correct me. By reviews. Erm... the Boy in the first chapter was the winner of the last BR Act and he was only in fifth grade...I think I'm saying things I'm not suppose to... Anyways...*Head drops onto the keyboard*...Zzzzzzzzzzz... Did I say the disclaimer on the last chapter. If not  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...I didn't own the yummy characters of Fruits Basket or the rest of them and I don't own the movie Battle Royale...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...(I love Fridays and Yuki...*Drools because a yummy picture of him is right in front of me*) 


End file.
